Quite the Charmer
by its-like-a-story-of-love
Summary: Emma wakes up their first day in their new house to get ready for a lunch date with Ashley and her family. Little did she know that family is exactly what is on Killian's mind.


_**A/N: All board the fluff train! The girls of the OUACS podcast wanted me to do the thing once again! They needed more Killian and Alexandra and this is what came out :)**_

* * *

Emma awoke to a constant drumming noise as she opened her eyes to the sun pouring into their bedroom. After all this time, and all of the effort to get where they were, she could finally say it:

Their. Bedroom.

As she slowly came to, she realized the drumming that woke her was the sound of Killian heartbeat, thrumming against her ear. At some point in the middle of the night, she curled into the nook he created on the ride side of his body, his chest turning into a pillow for the remainder of the night. It's cadence almost lulled her back to sleep, but she knew she needed to get up. She cocked her head, looking up to his face. Seeing him so relaxed without a care in the world made her heart swell. This man had given up so much for her, and wanted to be a better man who was worthy of her love. How could she not love him?

Careful not to disturb him, Emma disentangled herself from his embrace, lifting his arm up slightly, and placing it gently back down on the bed. Thankfully her bed wasn't very noisy (she said a silent "you're welcome" to the neighbors), so crawling out of it didn't cause him to wake. Only in her green underwear from last night, Emma grabbed Killian's long-sleeved dark navy shirt and threw it over her head. She opened the door quietly, leaving it open a crack. Emma padded down the hallway to the stairs, and almost ran towards the kitchen. Emma needed her coffee, and needed it now.

As the grounds became liquid and poured into the coffee pot, Emma was lost in thought about how utterly at peace she felt in that moment. That was, until she was startled a pair of arms wrapping around her, causing her to scream.

"My apologies, lass. I didn't mean to frighten you." Killian tightened his hold around her,

"Could you at least wait until I've had my coffee before sneaking up on me like that?" she joked, trying to will her heartbeat to slow down.

Killian kissed the back of her head. "Far be it for me to between you and your true love: Starbucks."

Emma turned in his arms, gave him the "you want to continue this?" look, and went to grab the pot. "Coffee has been in life for many years, through good times and bad. But recently, there's been this other man in my life…"

Killian's eyebrow rose. "Do tell."

"Well, he's very sure of himself, a big fan of leather...and is pretty damn good in bed."

He smiled, holding out her favorite tumbler for her, and asked, "Is that so? Well, I have it on good authority that he is just as good out of bed as well. Sofas, floors, kitchens…" he winked.

Emma took the tumbler from Killian's hands and poured herself a steaming cup. "Good to know. And even though I would love to see if these claims are true, we have to get ready. Ashley and her family are coming for lunch."

"Oh that's right! What is that you told me about little Alexandra?"

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing Killian just wanted her to repeat that bit of information. "Ashley said that after the morning in the diner, Alex couldn't stop saying, 'Hook.'"

The shit-eating grin that came up Killian's face made Emma want to kiss him and slap him at the same time. "What can I say? Blondes love me." That statement did earn him a slap on the shoulder. "Quit abusing my person!"

"You like it and you know it," Emma said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"If you do so with your tongue, I'd say that is a much better form of punishment…"

"Haven't even finished my coffee and already he's thinking with his dick," she quipped as she took another long sip of her hazelnut heaven. "If you want some, I would get it now before I finish it all."

Killian walked over to the coffee pot as Emma took in his shirtless form, only dressed in his tight black jeans from the night before, the fly not done up completely. He poured himself a helping into his "Like a Boss" mug (a silly housewarming gift from Henry), and grabbed the bottle of rum tucked behind it, adding a splash of liquor to the coffee. Emma smiled over the top of her tumbler as the both took long swigs.

"How about I make us some breakfast, Swan."

"Mmmm sounds great. What's on the menu?"

"Pancakes, of course," he winked.

**K&**

Hours later, Ashley, Sean and little Alexandra were at their house, having a hearty lunch of homemade grilled cheese and tomato soup. Alexandra ended up getting more of the soup on her pale blue dress than into her mouth, much to the frustration of her mother. Ashley picked up her daughter and escorted her to the bathroom in the hopes of saving the dress momentarily.

Killian looked over at Sean and said, "That lass you have there is adorable."

"She really is, but there are some days that Ashley and I just need a break, you know?"

"Well, if you ever need any assistance…" Killian offered.

Sean was actually quite taken aback at his suggestion. "Are you serious?"

"Of course."

Emma leaned over to Sean and whispered, "Alex isn't the only one who found a new friend."

Sean just smiled. "In that case, I will tell Ashley about your offer." Killian nodded his head. They heard Ashley call for Sean in the bathroom, so he left the table, leaving Emma and Killian alone.

Emma just looked over at Killian, a slight blush creeping over her face. "Are you ok?"

"Of course, Swan. I do apologize if I went ahead with this plan without speaking to you first. It's just…" Emma took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb across the top.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just with us living together now, and starting our lives together, I just felt something I never felt in a long time: wanting a family of my own."

Emma's heart fluttered. She would be lying to herself if she wasn't thinking the same thing, especially after seeing him with little Alex in the diner. When he smudged the whipped cream on his nose and made those funny noises at the gorgeous blonde child, all she could see was him doing that to another blonde child, but one that has his gorgeous blue eyes. Trying to keep her emotions in check, Emma placed her palm on him cheek, leading his forehead closer to hers. "Killian, there's nothing to be sorry about. In fact, I've kind of been thinking the same thing. I wasn't ready when I had Henry, and there will always be that lingering feeling of not being worthy enough to stay with, but you have shown me time and again that you aren't that kind of man."

Killian's voice cracked. "Swan...Emma…"

"Yes, Killian?"

"You've already given me so much, I would feel like the luckiest man on earth if you―"

"I want to start a family, Killian." They as their foreheads parted, lips met in a kiss that could only be described as the start of a new beginning. "But we have to wait until later. We still have guests."

"Too right, love."

Just then, Ashley, Thomas and Alex came back into the kitchen. Ashley had a worried look on her face. "Emma, Killian, is there any way you guys could watch Alexandra for a bit? Clorinda just rang; she's in labor, and I need to be with her."

"Of course! Go on, we have everything handled here!" Killian practically pushed them out the door, leaving them with little Alex. Killian held onto the girl in his arms, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Now, my little charmer, what do you say we have some fun with your doggie?"

If watching Killian play with a stuffed dog didn't pull at her heartstrings, seeing him cuddle up with Alex on the couch, reading Henry's storybook did. He recited them with such passion; Emma got lost in the stories as well. By the time they were about to get to the story of Charles and Leia, she noticed that Alexandra had fallen asleep on his lap. He quietly closed the book, and sat there watching the little girl sleep. As much as she loved seeing him with Alex, Emma just couldn't wait until they were able to start on theirs.

As soon as Ashley and Sean came to pick up a sleeping Alexandra, and the door to the house was shut, they christened the kitchen.

(9 months later, their little bean Cocoa Ava Jones was born).


End file.
